Quien no ve mas alla
by johis
Summary: "tal vez no pudes ver lo que tienes enfrente,tal vez la peor de tus maldiciones sea la mejor de las bendiciones" soy nueva
1. indiferencia

-Sakura…yo… estoy enamorada- bueno eso no es una sorpresa Tomoyo suele ser muy enamoradiza o bueno yo le digo así otros lo llaman de otra forma, en fin.

-Y quien es el pobre desafortunado- digo con burla y conteniendo mi curiosidad, la verdad nunca me ha gusta saber de los líos amoroso.

-Que mala, es… Shaoran- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¡Que!- exclame algo alterada, bueno no es como yo quería sonar pero no pude evitarlo.

-Y se-se lo has dicho- digo algo nerviosa.

-De hecho el me lo dijo, me afirmo que le gustaba y yo ya tengo su respuesta tu ¿Qué opinas?- me pregunto, yo le diría muchas cosas como: no lo hagas, o no que bah déjalo o tal vez olvídalo acaso no te das cuanta yo tu mejor amiga lo ama y ahora se que no se correspondida, pero no jamás lo diría aunque tenga el corazón roto y mis lagrimas están apunto de salir.

-pues que esperas, díselo- deje para luego salir corriendo, esconderme en el patio, en árbol mas apartado y llorar.

Las gotas que impactaban mi cabello humedeciéndolo de paso me hicieron dar cuenta de donde estaba, luego de la confesión de Tomoyo camine como autómata hasta la salida del colegio, escuche los gritos de Eriol, mi mejor amigo, pero no le conteste solo se que corrí casi sin rumbo hasta este punto el parque pingüino, han pasado tantas cosas allí, lo mas presente que tengo aunque también lo mas doloroso fue la primera vez que lo vi teníamos 12 años y de inmediato nos caímos mal, el era tan malo entonces y lo es aun, pero solo conmigo; solo peleas y bromas pesadas que no cesan hasta que se hacían presente Tomoyo o Eriol. Bueno había sido una ciega sus sonrisas, suspiros y expresiones felices solo aparecían en su cara cuando ella estaba cerca a demás de lo caballeroso, con migo fue, es y será siempre un patán.

A pesar de descubrir recién mis sentimiento he idear algo para hacérselo saber, pero ahora todo esa perdido.

Ya no me contengo mas lloro como si no hubiera mañana, las gotas de agua se confunden con mis lagrimas, la fuerte y fría brisa disfrazan mis temblores sé que mi sufrimiento es real; estaba tan abrumada en mis pensamiento que no me percate de la presencia de la persona atrás de mi.

-Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Touya mi hermano mayor.

-Na…na…da- respondo como puedo. El suspira pero no me pregunta mas solo me abraza y me consuela en silencio, me abriga con su paraguas y me lleva a casa.

Con suma lentitud y debilidad subo las escaleras, me quito el uniforme y tomo un baño; en mi habitación solo me acuesto en mi cama me arropo y comienzas las rutinas de sollozos contra la almohada, siempre por lo mismo el odio de Shaoran Li y ahora mi amor no correspondido; oigo el sonido del teléfono celular pero no contesto solo me abrigo mas, luego cesa el sonido de la canción y un silencio sepulcral inunda mi habitación.

Estaba apunto de quedarme dormida pero unos golpes secos y fuertes me sobresaltan.

-monstruo Tomoyo esta al teléfono- dice mi hermano.

-No… estoy indispuesta dile que estoy…. Enferma- digo algo pensativa y triste

-Sakura- dice Touya entrando a mi habitación -¿acaso se pelearon?- pregunta, pero ante de que pudiera negarlo el dice -no lo niegues, se que es así de otra manera hubieras ido a casa de Tomoyo para que _ella_ te consolara y aconsejara- concluye, y es cierto si tuviera algún problema buscaría a Tomoyo ella es mi mejor amiga, suspiro.

-tienes razón, pero no estoy enfadada con ella solo…. Creo que…. Tal vez…. Debería hablar con ella después necesito pensar-

-piensa rápido, mañana hay instituto y es obvio que vas ha encontrarla- y tiene razón debo aclarar mi mente y pensar.

Bien Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga y nunca me haría nada malo es decir, si ella supiera que también me gusta Shaoran seguro lo dejaría para no hacerme sufrir siempre ha estado con migo en momento difíciles y me ha ayudado siempre, simplemente no puedo dejar de hablarle o ignorarla por un tonto capricho y menos si es un chico, suspiro hare como si nada, les hablare a todos con una gran sonrisa e ignorare a Li en todo momento , lo evitare y **JAMÁS **nadie sabrá de mis sentimientos por el, así podre olvidarme de el para siempre.


	2. sufrimiento

-hola Sakura como estas, ayer te llame pero Touya dijo que estabas enferma ¿Qué te sucedió?-decía Tomoyo apenas atravesé el umbral de la puerta del salón, la cual abrí con mas fuerza de lo usual; estaba cansada, de mal humor y para colmo con unas grandes ojeras, me veía fatal.

-no es nada Tomoyo- dije con voz cansina y un poco molesta.

-bien- dijo algo desconcertada. -Sakura, fue tan mágico y maravilloso si su...- no termino de inmediato fue interrumpida por el saludo de alguien o bien el beso de alguien. Asqueada y algo triste volví la mirada a mi lugar y me sentí los mire con total desdén y e incontables blasfemias en contra de ambos.

Durante todo el día estuve evitando a Tomoyo; no quería escuchar su ridícula confesión y tampoco quería ser victima de sus fallidos intentos de que ambos, Li y yo, nos lleváramos bien, bueno el podía fingir mientras ella estuviera presente pero mi dolor era tanto que lo único que salía de mi boca eran comentarios ácidos, venenoso cargados de pena y dolor; bueno eso ultimo nadie lo notaria pues siempre lo trataba así.

Llegue al salón de música, observe con suma curiosidad cada uno de los instrumentos hasta que mi vista se fijo en el increíble piano de cola el cual brillaba como una reluciente estrella; sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a tocar unas melodías; hace mucho tiempo que no tocaba, antes lo hacia solo para que Tomoyo cantara eran una de las actividades que hacíamos de pequeñas, gracias a mi madre quien fue mi maestra; solo una canción llego a mi mente y junto con el piano solo pude articular palabras mientras las lagrimas bajaban sin cesar por mis mejilla ¿Qué hare? Me preguntaba la conciencia y yo no lo sabia el dolor era muy intenso. Escucho pasos y de inmediato abrí los ojos, no me había dado cuenta de eso.

-¿Eriol?- Pregunto con voz estrangulada y llena de amargura.

-dime la verdad Sakura, somos amigos ¿no? ¿Que te sucede?- dice con pena y preocupación.

-nada- respondo

-Sakura- dice en forma de reproche -te escuche cantar y llorar, se que estas sufriendo por favor dime ¿que te sucede?-

'suspiro' no quería verme humillada y aceptando que me gustaba la persona que supuestamente "odiaba", Eriol era un muy buen amigo siempre es muy atento y perceptivo, algo mujeriego pero un buen chico, desafortunadamente era el mejor amigo de Shaoran Li por lo tanto estaría al tanto de todo y no quería ser la burla de nadie.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien, es…. Algo pasajero- digo con una sonrisa falsa poco-creíble y paso por su lado, el suspira y agrega -eso espero- no le di importancia y me dirijo a la pista de deportes; pero al llegar una sorpresa nada grata me esperaba, gruñí en voz baja y me senté en el césped.

Estaba un poco abstraída por el paisaje y las incontables formas de tortura que utilizaría con Li mentalmente, me sobresalte al sentir un brazo en mis hombros y la inconfundible voz del secuas numero un de Li, Takashi Yamazaki.

-hola Kinomoto, veo que no estas muy bien hoy- dijo con un tono extraño y con cierto hito de confianza que no teníamos.

-yo estoy bien ¿Por qué dices eso?- dije con indiferencia e inexpresiva.

-No, no lo estas, primero por que tienes una expresión bastante molesta y segundo por que no me has apartado de tu lado- dijo de forma sugestiva a la cual reaccione quitando su brazo de forma brusca, el sonreía, como siempre, no tenia un trato tan malo con el como Li, pero no se llevaban especialmente bien ya que el participaba de muy buena gana a gastarle bromas pesadas junto a Shaoran.

-debo suponer que se trata de la nueva relación de Shaoran con Tomoyo ¿verdad?- supuso, no respondí, me miro con cara de triunfo y sonrió mas luego agrego despreocupado -ya me lo esperaba, solo míralos y escuchar tanta cursilería de la boca de Shaoran, creo que Tomoyo tiene un nuevo preferido- dijo con sorna y una gran carcajada. Atine a levantarme y prácticamente correr hasta mi última clase.

De forma cansina y sin un ápice de animo caminaba por el largo pasillo a mi en "lindo encuentro" con la biblioteca pues necesitaba un libro para mi ensayo y que cruel ironía del destino _orgullo y prejuicio _como si no fuera suficiente con mi historia personal; al entrar noto el enorme lugar vacio sin ruido alguno, me dirijo al lugar mas remoto de la biblioteca a la sección de literatura universal cuando: -amm…. Si…. Mas rápido- y otras palabras que mas perecían jadeos y gemidos envolvieron y atravesaron el silencioso lugar; al adentrarme un par de pasos mas, me quede sin aliento "que fácil" pensé, Tomoyo estaba apoyada en una mesa con el pecho en esta, sin blusa ni sujetador de espaldas a Li, quien no tenia prenda alguna, ella conservaba la falda pero no su ropa interior; no necesitaba un tercer ojo ni una explicación para lo que estaba pasando, mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse y sentía que desmoronaría en cualquier momento, el libro en mis manos callo causando un ruido seco y casi de inmediato ellos se pudieron alerta; tome el libro rápidamente y Salí de allí.

Ya próxima a la salida Eriol grito mi nombre pero no le preste atención, Yamazaki solo sonrió y metió el pie con el propósito de hacerme caer, el cual consiguió, yo solo solloce y la lluvia hizo acto de presencia, de nuevo, confundiendo el agua con mis lagrimas, parece que el cielo comparte mi dolor; a lo lejos escuche risas ahogadas, murmullos, carcajadas y una voz preocupada; yo solo me puse de pie y comencé a correr.

Mojada, temblando por el frio y con mis manos y rodillas sangrando; pasaba de forma taciturna por el parque pingüino y de nuevo la realidad me golpeo, "ilusa" me dije reí amargamente, que tonta esa pequeña esperanza se hizo añicos, y en ese instante supe que no portaría mas; volví mi vista al frente solo para vislumbrar el rostro perplejo de mi hermano y Yukito quienes denotaban preocupación y tristeza, allí mirando los ambos y con un ultimo vistazo al enorme árbol de cerezos todo se volvió oscuro.


	3. verdad

Voces lejanas que pude identificar fácilmente fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de des; luego de un par de quejidos de mi parte escuche un –como te sientes mi pequeña- inconfundible, mi padre; mientras abría lentamente los ojos pude murmurar un –bien- con voz cansada, después de dar un vistazo a mi padre y hermano volví a caer en la inconsciencia.

-Olvidar- fácil decirlo, pero, accionarlo casi imposible y mas si la verdad te golpea cada instante; verlos juntos – tan juntos- dije con cara de molestia. Últimamente me afecta demasiado esa relación de Li y Tomoyo, deben ser los celos supongo, pues cada vez que los veo juntos siento nauseas además de unas interminables ganas de estrangularlos pero como buena amiga debo callar y desviar mi vista; desde hace ya una semana que son la pareja del momento y se que se la pasan "_haciéndolo_" cada que tienen oportunidad; lo se por que la "buena amiga Sakura" ha estado escuchando a Tomoyo ufanarse todo el tiempo delante de las otras chicas, admirando con superioridad la cara de envidia ellas y enviándome miradas de disculpas ante mis gestos de reprobación y asco; claro sentía asco, ahora me doy cuenta de lo poco y mucho que la conozco ( suspiro) me he alejado y evitado sus constates conversaciones "intimas" respecto a su noviazgo nuevo, se que no va extrañarme en un buen tiempo; haci que no me preocupo.

-viernes, por fin- bien un fin de semana lejos de falsas sonrisas y cortesía me seria de ayuda a mi salud mental.

Mientras el timbre suena y empaco mis cosas Tomoyo hace acto de aparición:

-Sakura- grito tramándome en sus brazos – últimamente te he dejado muy sola, pero te prometo que pasaremos tiempo de amigas- "nooooooooooooo" pensé eso era lo último que quería escuchar y ella añadió: - ven con nosotros mañana nos reuniremos todos, va hacer tan divertido- culmino, sabía lo que eso significaba salida de parejas, y yo por supuesto no tenía una.

- Tomoyo no es necesa…- fui interrumpida

-ni siquiera lo pienses Sakura, no habrá excusa que valga- dijo con un mohín que me parecía bastante eh… ridículo pero le funcionaba; casi me convence, dije casi, estaba por negarme cuando:

-no insistas Tomoyo, Kinomoto es una niña buena y estoy segura no se atrevería salir de noche- dijo Li en tonó burlón.

-¿y eso a ti que? Replique con el ceño fruncido

-nada es solo que no quiero perder mi tiempo ni el de mi novia en intentar con vencer aun niñita de papi a una salida- dijo restándole importancia, pero que se creía.

- bien estaré hay- dije aun no muy convencida.

Le di un vistazo al reloj y de forma nerviosa peinaba mi cabello corto y lo decoraba con algunas pinzas, justo ahora me arrepentía de haber aceptado esa salida de "amigos". Eriol toco el timbre y con sumo elocuencia tratando de lograra la "aprobación" de Touya lo cual no es nada fácil; papá ya la había dado y sin ninguna objeción, por que Touya debía ser tan complicado.

-no te demores monstruo- alego mi hermano mientras cerraba la puerta, yo solo le di una mala mirada mientras agachaba la cabeza para que no se notara el sonrojo de mi rostro.

-no te preocupes Sakura, no le diré a nadie- dijo Eriol después de reírse un buen rato, le mire agradecida mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar.

Bueno, sabia que este no era mi ambiente; pero luego de un par de horas lo confirmé; las miradas lascivas de algunos sujetos, los comentarios hirientes de Li y su secuas, las miradas venenosas de algunas chicas y la cantidad de vasos vacios me hicieron dar cuenta de que haber aceptado esa invitación fue todo un error; luego de veinte minutos de tortura decidí ir al baño, con la mirada busque a Tomoyo, pero, estaba algo _ocupada_ y no precisamente con su novio; me pregunto ¿en donde estará Li? Hace un buen tiempo que desapareció, "si su novia no se preocupa ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo?" pensé para mis adentros.

Después de esquivar a algunas personas llegue hasta el servicio, abrí la puerta e inmediatamente un sonido muy peculiar inundo mi el lugar, decidí ignorarlo, me mire al espejo y con una de mis manos tome agua para poder refrescarme un poco el rostro; cuando cerré los ojos los sonidos se hicieron mas fuertes y fije la vista en el cubículo del fondo, donde provenían los sonidos, con cautela camine a paso lente y pausado, hasta que llegue la puerta estaba levemente abierta y de nuevo la visión mas dolorosa lleno mis pensamientos.

Mordí mi labio inferior con la intención de no soltar sonido alguno, pero la pelirroja salió del cubículo acodándose la falda y luego de mirarme de con orgullo tomo al chico de la camisa arrastrándolo hasta donde quedara a mi plena vista y lo beso, yo no sabia como reaccionar hasta que se separaron ella salió del baño contoneándose; Li solo se que do un instante observando su reflejo y luego sus ojos recayeron en mi presencia, m miro con duda y asombro pero rápidamente cambio su posición dejando me a su vista su impotente figura demasiado cerca a mi cuerpo.

-Dime ¿que harás?- pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

-de… que hablas- respondí un poco nerviosa

-le contaras a mi adorable novia la pequeña aventura- dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja, luego agrega: - eres su mejor amiga, es algo lógico-

"maldito" dije en mi interior, mi ceño se frunció y de inmediato el acerco su mano a mi frente dándome una suave caricia; luego acaricio mis mejillas, las cuales se tornaron rojizas, y por ultimo con su pulgar delineo mis labios, tenia la mirada fija en estos y sus ojos de un claro color ámbar se oscurecían con cada caricia; luego acerco su rostro a mi oído dijo:

-te ves tan bien cuando te enojas- abrí mis ojos más de lo normal ante la sorpresa, y agrego

-te ves muy atractiva, no se como pude contenerme- casi de inmediato comenzó a besarme, al principio fue un leve roce pero luego se volvió mas apasionado casi desesperado; yo solo atine a corresponderle y justo cuando comenzaba a profundizar el beso pensé en "ella" me separe de inmediato lo mire a los ojos.

-Tomoyo- dije en un susurro y desvié mi rostro hacia un lado.

-entiendo- dijo con voz amarga y dolida, -bien, sigue con tu falsa y ridícula amistad- dijo ahora con tono presuntuoso.

-pero que te sucede- pregunte con ira contenida.

-no seas tonta Kinomoto, déjate llevar la pasaremos muy bien- comento riendo y acercándose a mi.

-eres despreciable, como te atreves, tienes novia y es Tomoyo mi mejor amiga- dije eso último en un murmullo, luego de unos segundos sin recibir respuesta me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos me arrepentí "rayos" pensé pues, sus ojos denotaban ira y enojo; aparto la mirada y dijo:

-bien, como quieras. No es como si me muriera por ti, al parecer hice una buena elección- se alejo y salió del servicio; una lagrima cayo en mi mejilla cerré mis ojos por unos segundos luego Salí también.

Desprecio y odio era lo que sentía al correr por las calles de Tomoeda, "ingenua" me dije, mientras recordaba algunas palabras que escuche ante de huir del lugar:

_-dime Tomoyo por que están coqueteando con un desconocido en vez de estar con tu novio- decía Eriol_

_-estoy segura de que debe andar ocupado también así que no me critiques- dijo en tono ofendido._

_-no te critico, lo se pero si es así entonces por que se hicieron novios- dijo _

_-el puede tener a cualquiera pero me ama a MI- dijo muy convencida_

_-¿cualquiera? Estas segura-pregunta Eriol_

_-si por supuesto el me ama, me adora; claro tiene sus limites, por supuesto el no se metería con Sakura- dijo convencida Tomoyo_

_-¿por que no?-Eriol_

_- conociéndola, seguro se enamora y no quiero que se aleje de mi, es mi mejor amiga, ella sabe que no es competencia para mi a demás Shaoran la odia- dijo con una sonrisita_

_-yo no estaría tan seguro- concluyo Eriol_

_- ¿que quieres decir?- pregunto Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño_

_-nada, donde íbamos- y sin mas volvieron a besarse_

Sin duda las palabras de Tomoyo me hirieron, se supone que es mi mejor amiga, "parece que ya no lo es" pensé, (suspire) pare de caminar al verme enfrente de mi casa, entre sin hacer mayor ruido y subí a mi habitación; mire la ciudad desde la ventana de la habitación y los recuerdos irrumpieron la tranquilidad de mi mente y comencé a sollozar.

-Sakura- dice mi padre, mientras me trae la cena a la habitación, -aunque no me quieras decir tus problemas, debes saber que siempre voy a apoyarte y estaré dispuesto a hacer lo mejor para ti- termina; entendía muy bien por que me decía eso, el domingo no Salí de mi habitación y me he negado a asistir a clases dos días alegando un refriado; se que es cobarde pero no quiero verle la cara a nadie, no todavía –mmm…- fue mi respuesta.

Durante el tiempo que estuve cenando intentando ignorar la preocupación de mi padre y el desespero en el rostro aparentemente impasible de mi hermano, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta; el silencio era incomodo, mi mente comenzó a volara y a recordar los sucesos acontecidos un par de sollozos escaparon de mis labios y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer; Touya suspiro y me abrazo en silencio mientras mi padre me tomaba de la mano aprontándola levemente dando me apoyo; mis lamentos cesaron y Touya hablo:

-Ya lo hemos decidido nos iremos a Londres- después de esa declaración observe a mi hermano, estaba muy serio como esperando algún tipo de queja, la cual nunca salió de mis labios; con el rostro inexpresivo y mis ojos vacios dije -¿Cuándo?- mi padre responde –lo mas pronto posible, tal vez en un par de semanas- baje la vista y solo asentí, no ya no replicaría por que sabia que esta era mi oportunidad para alejarme de todo y olvidar; tal vez algún día regrese.


End file.
